All I Need And More
by AmandaHeartbreak
Summary: [Chapter 10 FINALLY Up!] Who would've expected cold, badass, emotionless Dallas Winston to fall in love with innocent, TAKEN Johnny Cade? [better than it sounds]
1. Jealousy

**All I Need And More**

_Disclaimer: Nah, I don't own The Outsiders, or any characters._

[A/N : Yeah, I edited this a little bit. I wanted to make it a little longer and a bit more detailed. And the boldy stuff got annoying after a while XD But yeah, it's the same plot, just a little more detailed and stuffs :

Well, enjoy!

Chapter One

_Jealousy_

[[_Dally's POV_

I glared at Ponyboy when he put his arm around Johnny's shoulders like that. I wanted to rip his arms off so he couldn't _touch_ Johnny anymore. I knew he had a right to - being Johnny's..._boyfriend_...and all - but damn it, _I_ was supposed to be the one putting my arm around him. Not Ponyboy. The two had been together for a good three months, and it was really startin' to get on my nerves. I knew I shouldn't have been jealous of them. But I'd never felt stronger feelings - or really, feelings, at all - toward anyone like I did Johnny.

I'd always been the cold, unloving, badass Dallas Winston. I didn't love nobody and I liked it that way. But then I moved here to Tulsa and met Johnny. The minute I saw that boy I fell in love with him. I didn't know it at the time - when I first saw him that is - that it was love. I thought it was just...you know what I didn't even know. So, I talked to him, got to know the kid. And I fell even deeper in love. But of course I refused to admit it. I have yet to admit it to anyone other than myself.

All I could think about anymore was Johnny. He meant so much to me it hurt. I loved him so much, I couldn't stand it. My feelings for him grew more and more. And Ponyboy...well, my _hatred_ for him grew every time he touched Johnny.

"Whatcha starin' at, Dally?" Two-Bit asked, putting a hand on my shoulder and following my gaze. I forced my eyes away from Johnny and Ponyboy, redirecting them on the coffee shop across the street, but I guess I didn't move them quick enough, cuz Two-Bit started chuckling.

"What're you laughing at, Two-Bit?" I growled at the boy. He just gave me an amused half-smile.

"You." He shook his head, "You done fell in love, ain't cha?" I pretended to look shocked,

"Love? I don't love nothin' or nobody." I insisted.

"Except Johnny." Two-Bit remarked. I balled my fist up and threatened to punch the little bastard, hoping that'd scare him, but it just made him laugh again. "It's okay, bud. I understand. I'm just a little shocked that you - Dallas fricken Winston - has done fell in love, with Johnny of all people!"

I glared at him, "SHUT YOUR TRAP TWO-BIT!" I yelled, causing everyone to stare at me.. "Whatever. Just...whatever." I folded my arms across my chest in frustration and let out a sigh. He was right of course, but do you really think I'd admit to it? I glanced back at Johnny and Ponyboy, expecting them to be all close or something. But Johnny wasn't even looking at Ponyboy. He was looking at me.

My cheeks started to heat up so I looked away. That didn't help too much considering Two-Bit just _had_ to point out that I was 'blushing'. "Damn it Two-bit...I hate you sometimes!" I yelled before turning and walking away angrilly. I pulled my ciggarettes out of my pocket and lit one. My stress level was higher than it'd been in a long time and I knew I wouldn't be able to calm it with just a cigarrette. I heard someone approaching me and I forced myself to walk faster. I didn't want to talk to _anyone_ at that moment.

"Dally! Dal, wait up." Two-Bit called, jogging to catch up with me. I _really_ didn't want to talk to _him_. He finally got by my side and kept up with my pace, putting a hand on my shoulder that I just brushed off. "Dally, I'm sorry, okay? I was just being funny."

"Keith, do you want your face beat in?" I asked. He shook his head quickly. "Then why don't you get outta mine?" He sighed,

"Dallas, I didn't mean to embarrass you, I was just being--"

"You were just trying to be funny! I know! I don't _care_ though! I don't care if you were trying to be funny, I don't care if you're sorry, I don't care about anything! Just leave me alone!" I yelled, finally snapping. "I don't care about anything or anyone!"

Two-Bit didn't look the least bit hurt or upset. I guess it's cause he expected it. "I know. But you do care about one person, and that one person is Johnny Cade. Go ahead and deny it as many times as you want," he paused, "It's not gonna change nothin." With that he turned and walked back to the corner where Ponyboy and Johnny were still talking together. I rolled my eyes and kept on walking.

_Deny it as many times as you want...it's not gonna change nothin._ His words echoed in my mind over and over. Two-Bit was right again. I could deny loving Johnny as much as I want, but...

It wasn't gonna change nothin.

I sighed aimlessly and shook my head. _What've you done gone and got yourself into, Dallas?_ I thought. I felt something burning my hand and realized it was the cigarrette I'd forgotten about. "DAMN!" I yelped, the cigg falling out of between my fingers. I looked at my hand. There was a little burn on it. Angrilly, I crushed the cigarrette and started walking again. And then as if things weren't BAD enough...

...it decided to rain.

[A/N : Aww, poor Dally. First Ponyboy unintentionally taunts him and then his cigg burns him and now it's raining? You gotta feel for the guy. XD Please R&R:


	2. Emotion

**All I Need And More**

_Disclaimer: Again, I don't own The Outsiders or any characters._

[A/N: Hey! I finally got chappy two done! dances Thanks to SkeledogLover for being my first reviewer!

I'm gonna try to make the chapters a little longer. I didn't realize how SHORT chapter one was until I re-read it and I was like O.O WHOA too short. Haha. So yeah, thanks again SkeledogLover.

* * *

Chapter Two

_Emotion_

[[_Johnny's POV_

When Dallas walked away so angrilly, I felt a little piece of my heart break inside. I hated seeing him upset. Two-Bit shouldn't have been such an ass. I guess he didn't mean to be though. I felt raindrops start to fall as Two-Bit turned away from Dally and started walking back. I wondered why it'd suddenly started raining - it'd looked fine just a minute ago.

Well, Two-Bit came back with a sympathetic look on his face - something rare considering Two-Bit was almost always smiling and cracking jokes. He never really felt sad or mad or anything unless something was really wrong. And that worried me. Dally was acting really strange here lately, and I was getting concerned. _Dally don't care if you're concerned,_ A little voice in my head chuckled,_ He don't care about you. He's Dallas Winston. He don't care about nobody._

"What was that about?" Ponyboy asked. Two-Bit shook his head,

"Be damned if I know." He was lying, and I could tell. "He just, got all mad and stuff. I was just tryin' to be funny, he wasn't even blushing!" _Yes he was! _I thought. "I dunno 'bout him anymore. I think he's finally losin' it." Two-Bit chuckled.

I shot Two-Bit a glare. Half of me wanted him to see it but half of me didn't. I wasn't sure what was going on here lately, my emotions were startin to get wilder every day. Most of my emotions were centered toward Ponyboy and Dallas. Sometimes I wondered if I cared about Dallas more than I cared about Ponyboy. Yeah I know that's pretty lousy since me and Pony had been dating for about three months or so, but it was true.

"Johnnycake, you okay?" I snapped outta my trance to Pony putting his arm back around me and giving me a little squeeze. He might've been younger than me, but he was almost taller than me. We were about the same height. Wait what was the point of that?

"I'm good..." I muttered, leaning closer to Pony instinctively. I knew I cared very much for Ponyboy, but I also felt a lot of mixed feelings for Dally. "I better go, I gotta sort things out in my own mind." I said.

"Okay, well, I'll see ya later Johnny." Ponyboy said with a concerned smile. He kissed my forehead and whispered "I love you." I muttered it back quietly before walking away quickly, wondering how much I really meant it.

While walking down the street, I kept my head down. I didn't know where I was going, but I didn't want to be anywhere near Ponyboy or Dally at that moment. Usually I'd be dying to be near Pony and Dally, but then, I didn't want anything more than to be alone and sort things out in my mind. I knew I cared for Ponyboy. I knew it everytime he told me he loved me. But then again, whenever I was near Dally I felt butterflies in my stomach, which was really bad, since Dallas didn't _have_ emotions.

_Even if he did he wouldn't love you._ The words rung through my mind piercing every thought, making tears form in my eyes. I walked faster. _He would never love you, Johnny Cade. You're disgusting for even thinking he'd love you. Psh. If he loves anyone it ain't you. You disgusting, perverted, horrible, little greaser._

By now the tears that were in my eyes were spilling out onto my cheeks. I wiped them away with the sleeve of my jacket, but they just kept on coming. I tried to fight them but couldn't. They kept coming and coming...pouring out of my eyes like there were buckets of them behind my eyelids and they'd never stop draining out of my eyes. At least it was raining, so if anyone saw me, I could just lie and say it was the rain.

Suddenly I ran into someone. I cursed under my breath and muttered an apology. I didn't really care who it was, so I started to walk around them, but then they grabbed my shoulder tight. I gasped and my heart sped up. 'Soc' was the first thing I thought. _You dumbass! Now you're really gonna get it!_ I panicked out and spun around real fast, pulling out the switchblade I kept in my back pocket. About that time I realized it wasn't a Soc at all. It was...Dallas.

"Damn Johnny put that thing away!" He said, throwing his hands up in shock. I quickly shut the blade and shoved it back into my pocket. I looked up at him and my heart sped up. His greasy, wet hair was framing his face perfectly. His cold, icy blue eyes seemed to soften when I looked into them. My heart skipped a few beats when he edged a little closer to me. I felt more tears in my eyes and whipped my head down, backing up a little.

"Sorry Dally. I thought you were a Soc there for a minute..." I mumbled, still wiping away my tears with my sleeve. Dally looked at me with a furrowed brow, as if he was trying to see through me. After a few seconds he asked,

"Johnnycake, are you...crying?" I didn't respond, just drew in a shaky breath and wiped away a few more tears. Dally put his hand back on my shoulder and asked, "Johnny, what's the matter? You okay?" I didn't respond again, not sure what to do. I just wanted to throw myself into his arms and never let go, never leave him. But a little voice in my head reminded me of Ponyboy, and the fact that Dally woulda just thrown me off of him, and that made me start crying hard again. Dally didn't know what to say either I guess, cuz he just stood there cluelessly, his hands in his pockets. Finally he spoke. "Why don't ya tell me what's wrong?"

I opened my mouth to speak when my mind went blank. _What're you gonna say? "Dallas, I love you"? That won't work - he'll hate you. He'll hate your guts more than he already does._ I wanted to scream at the voice and tell it to shut up, but if I did that, Dally would have even more of a reason to think I'm crazy. "I..." I couldn't get the words out. I looked up at Dally's face. His eyes were heavy with worry, and that just made it even harder to speak. Then he brought his hand up to my face and stroked my cheek with the tips of his fingers. My breath caught in my throat. He'd never done that to me - to ANYONE for that matter, I don't think - before. "I...I..." I shut my eyes tight. "I gotta go! Sorry Dal!"

I took off running in the direction I was headed in the first place.

* * *

[A/N : Awh, how cute. XD R&R please! Reviews keep my stories alive . haha 


	3. Hero

**All I Need And More**

_Disclaimer: -sigh- No, I do not own The Outsiders or any characters._

[A/N : Hey hey!! . Thank you stereochick, Maddiecake, and SkeledogLover [again! for reviewing. This chappy took longer to write than chapters 1 && 2. I got writers block a lot in it -- haha.

* * *

**Chapter One**

_Hero_

_Dally's POV_

"Johnny, wait!" I hollered after him. I was tempted to chase him but I didn't want to scare the kid anymore than I already had. _Dammit,_ I thought, _you really fucked up now, idiot. What the hell were you thinking?!_ The answer was I hadn't been thinking, at all. I wasn't even aware of my hand going up to his face and stroking his cheek softly. I hadn't noticed until I heard Johnny say "I gotta go! Sorry Dal!" And run off.

Once he disappeared around a corner, I leaned up against the building I was standing next to. I decided to light another cig and be more careful with this one. My thoughts screamed at me to go find Johnny and tell him I didn't know what I was doing. _But he probly won't care! You just screwed up big time, and there's nothing you can do about it!! Dumbass._

I let myself slide down the building and sit on the sidewalk, still smoking my cig.

_Johnny hates you. He knows your secret and he hates you for it. You shoulda been thinking. You need to start using your head. This never woulda happened if you hadn't screwed up and did that! IDIOT!_ My mind screamed at me. I took another drag of my cigarrette, but I quickly put it out. It was still raining, and -whaddayaknow- my cigarrette tasted like shit from the rain. I felt worse than ever. I felt like Ponyboy - not thinking and all. I closed my eyes and let out a sigh of frustration. _Could this day get any worse??!_ I learned something about that phrase. Never ever say or think it, because somehow, it always ends up that something gets worse when ya do.

A blue Mustang pulled up and parked in front of me by the sidewalk even though there was a "NO PARKING" sign right in front of it. About 4 Socs came out of the vehicle. _Oh greaaat..._I thought. _Gotta deal with dumbasses now. Yayyy..._

"Aw, look at the dirty little greaser sitting in the rain!" One of them mocked, sounding all sad and shit. "Whatcha gonna do, greaser, cry??"

I thought those shits knew better to mess with me but apperently I was wrong. Maybe it was because I looked so pathetic then - a wet cigarrette next to me, tangled hair, a burn on my hand. I shook my head and started to get up, deciding I didn't wanna fool with those dumbasses.

"Yeah go cry greaser! Boo hoo wah wah!" They called from behind me. "Isn't that Dallas Winston? That 'tough guy'? Haha! Not so tough now, are ya' Dally?" That pissed me off, but I decided to ignore it. _Don't let it get to ya. They're just pathetic little boys..._ "Dallas Winston is a whimp! A pathetic, greasy little whimp!" I got fed up with it - nobody was gonna ruin _my _rep.

Only complete dumbasses called me a whimp. Last time someone called me a whimp, I beat their face in. In fact, everytime someone called me a whimp, even if they were just kidding around, I hit them hard enough to leave a mark. This would be no exception.

I spun around and glared at them, "What did you just call me?" I growled.

"What you are - a whimp!"

_This guy is seriously stupid. Maybe he's got mental problems._ I started to walk back to them slowly, popping my knuckles loudly. One of them jumped and I laughed to myself. _Boy are they gonna get it..._I thought maliciously.

When I got up to them, I took a swing at the wiseguy that called me a whimp. The blow knocked him sideways into the car. I kept on swinging, wondering why the others weren't attemptin' to do nothin'. But I decided that, hell, I didn't care 'bout them, I was enjoying knocking this guy sensless. Just when I thought I had him beat good, I was pulled away from him by two of the Socs that'd suddenly disappeared. They pinned my arms back behind me in painful twists. The Soc I was beatin' pushed himself up off the Mustang with the help of another Soc and wiped some blood off of his mouth where his lip had split. The two smirked a little as they made their way toward me. I think they were tryin' to make me scared. It wasn't workin, I didn't get scared too easily. Although being held back by two Socs while two of them came toward me did make me a little nervous. I tried to break free of the two that were holding me back, but they just twisted my arms and I had to bite back a yelp of pain. I didn't want them to think it hurt, but golly it did. I knew that they woulda broke if I jumped again, and the last thing I needed was two broken arms. "Well whaddaya know," The Soc I'd beaten on began with a chuckle, "Big, tuff Dallas Winston, helpless." I was about to snap somethin' back but a sudden pain shot through my arms and kept my mouth shut. Instead I just glared at him.

"What should we do to him, Ricky?" His buddy that was standing next to him asked. "Cut his hair or cut his throat?" He flipped open a switchblade and put it up against my throat. I gulped nervously and tried to pull my head back away from the blade. The Soc chuckled and pressed the blade into my skin, not deep enough to cut the skin, but just to freak me out, which, it did.

I was never one to admitting when I was scared, but then, I was. I shoulda just kept my mouth shut - words are just words, they don't mean nothin' anyway. I coulda got away without a scratch but no, I just had to protect my precious reputation. Fucking reputation...

That Soc - Ricky - shook his head "Put that blade down, Jim, are you crazy? You wanna get the fucking cops called on us?" Jim lowered the blade and backed off away from me. I sighed in relief. But then Ricky smirked, "Oh just because we ain't using a blade doesn't mean you're getting off scott free." Ricky said. Then he pulled his arm back and slugged me in the face. That was a good punch. It knocked my head sideways and busted my lip open. I could already feel it starting to bruise. Then he slugged me again in the other cheek hard. He told Jim something I couldn't hear over the ringing in my ears, but that damn Soc started punching me in the gut hard enough to knock the breath outta me. Felt like it crushed my lungs for a few minutes, because every time I tried to breathe in, it felt like a knife was cutting open my chest. He kept punching me, over and over and over, in the stomach, ribs, everywhere. I thought they'd never stop. But finally, they did. In fact they dropped me and took off running in the other direction. I hit the sidewalk and I felt like I was about to die. Everything hurt. I opened my eyes a little to see someone's dirty shoes in my face.

"Dally, you okay?!" It was Johnny. I did a double take. Socs running from _Johnny_? That was like kryptonite running from superman! Johnny helped me sit up, causing my ribs to have stinging pain in them. He leaned me back against the wall when I saw it - the gun. I thought he was crazy, bringing a gun out there in the middle of the day. Well actually, evening now and the clouds were a dark gray, and the rain was pouring harder than earlier. "What happend?" He asked, ripping off a piece of his shirt tail and whiping away some of the blood on my face. It stung like heck every time he touched my face. I really felt like I was gonna die.

"Socs...called me a whimp..." I mumbled. It was hard to talk, "...fucking assholes..." Johnny frowned and helped me to my feet. I couldn't even walk. "Why'd you...go...earlier?" I asked, wanting to break the silence that'd formed between us.

"I...just...I dunno Dally, stop talking." Johnny replied. I had to chuckle. This never happened - usually it was me helping Johnny, telling him to stop talking. Now I was the one in the victim's shoes. I was the one that got jumped unexpectedly, I was the one that had to be helped.

And Johnny was my hero.

* * *

A/N: Ah! Dally got jumped! Who woulda thought? But aww...Johnny saves him! How sweet. XD please R&R!! 


	4. Need

**All I Need And More**

_Disclaimer: Me don't own The Outsiders!!!_

A/N: Hey! Long time no update! My best friend Jessica was over, so I didn't get too much time to work on this story . XD Thankies to all reviewers:)

* * *

Chapter Four

_Need_

_Johnny's POV_

I helped Dally to my place since my parents were gone for the week - hopefully forever, if ya asked for my opinion. Dally didn't talk much and I was glad. He protested a few times, sayin' he could get himself together if I just let him walk. So one time I did, I was like "Fine." So I pushed his arm away from me and let him try walkin on his own. He made it about two steps before he stumbled and fell flat on his face. After that, he shut up.

I sat him down on my bed and took a seat next to him. "What happened?" I asked, still surprised that he - of all people! - got jumped. He shrugged and shook his head.

"I dunno. I just wasn't feeling myself," He must've been feeling a little better, he was talking easier now. "I was all down and shit, I dunno. I guess they picked up on my emotional crap and took advantage of it. I was walkin' away when one of them called me a whimp. A whimp! Can you believe it?! I ain't no fucking whimp! So I turned around and proceeded to beat the shit outta that moron. Then..." he paused. "Then two of 'em grabbed me and shit while the other guy started beatin the hell outta me. That's when you came and busted it up..." He paused again, looking over at me. "Uhh...Johnny...why did you have that gun anyway?"

I froze. It wasn't because I couldn't think of why I had it - I knew exactly why - but I didn't want to tell Dally. I mean, how _could_ I tell Dally? How would he react if I told him why I had the gun? How would I say it? Just blurt out, "Oh, I had the gun cuz I was gonna shoot myself!"? Oh yeah, he'd take that just perfectly...by bashing my head in.

Then again, would he really care? Dallas didn't have emotions after all! _Oh come on, be realistic._ the little voice in my mind told me. _Dallas wouldn't give a shit. Hell, he'd probably be like "Well what are ya wain' for!". He hates your guts. Heck, he wants you to do it. You know it too!_ I shivered. I figured the voice was probably right, so I started to tear up. "Johnnycake?" Dallas beckoned, puttin an arm around me. "Johnny, you okay, buddy? What's the matter?" Instinctively, I rested my head on his shoulder, not really caring if he did shrug me off. But he didn't. "Johnny, tell me what's wrong.." He pulled me closer to him and I felt my heart speed up. My emotion took over and tears started to fall from my eyes.

"I gotta go!" I said, quickly getting up to run off, but Dallas grabbed my arm and pulled me backwards. I landed in his lap and quickly started struggling to get away from him, but he held me down tight.

"What did I do?!" he yelled. I froze again. I was practically laying on his lap, my legs on the bed. He had his arm around the back of my neck, a firm hand on my shoulder. His other arm was wrapped tightly around my waist in attempt to keep me from getting up again. I tried to speak but I couldn't, my heart was thumping a mile a minute, my throat was dry, and my eyes were wet with stinging tears. "Why do you hate me so much th--"

"I DO NOT HATE YOU!!" I screamed, cutting him off.

"Then why do you always run away from me?!" He demanded. I blinked and turned my head to the side. I didn't know what to say. I didn't hate him at all..but I could see why he thought that. My heart was pounding so loud I could hear it. I wondered if Dallas could, too. I wanted to get up and get outta there, but I couldn't. Mostly because Dallas was holding me back...but also because deep inside I didn't wanna leave. "Answer me, Johnny!" Dallas snapped. I jumped a little.

"I...I just..." I couldn't get the words out. They were just words! Three little words - I love you. But I couldn't say them. I was too scared he would push me into the floor and hate me forever. _You mean more than he already does.._ My mind snickered. "I...I l..." I kept trying and trying to say it but I just couldn't get them out. "Dallas, just...let me...let me go!" I shouted, struggling to get out of his arms again.

"Not until you tell me!" He refused, holding me down once again. I did everything I could to get away from him, I even bit him! But he wouldn't let me go. He didn't even loosen his grip. I didn't want to be anywhere near him. _I have Ponyboy, I...I love Ponyboy. Damn, why is that so hard to think?!_ I kept struggling until finally he let me go and I stumbled across the room. He actually looked...sad... "Fine! Fine, Johnny, just...FINE! If you hate me so much, go on! Get out!" He screamed, pointing at the door.

I couldn't move. It was like my feet were glued to the ground. Dally wasn't restraining me anymore, so I could go away if I wanted to. But I didn't. I just stood there like an idiot. My heart was pounding against my chest again. "Dallas..." it was even hard to say his name. He still hadn't lowered his arm, he was still pointing to the door. He looked as if he was gonna start crying at any moment. "Dallas, I...I don't...I don't hate you...I..."

"You what? If you don't hate me, what do you feel about me? Why do you always run away from me?" He got up and walked over to me. He was so close that I could _feel_ his body heat. I felt like running again but I didn't want him to think I hated him. "Tell me. Now."

"I lo...I lov..." Again, couldn't get the words out. "I...I lo...I love you! There!" I blurted out, shutting my eyes tight. "I love you! I love you I love you I love you! That's why I run away!" I opened my eyes again. His eyes were wide and his mouth was gaping open a little. "I love you...and I...I know you don't love me so I--"

"Johnny, you're wrong." Dallas said before pressing his lips to mine. I gasped, not expecting it. My heart stopped and sped up all of a sudden. My face burned with embarrassment. It felt amazing. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him, sliding his tounge along my bottom lip. I opened my mouth a little and whimpered when he pushed his tounge in. I couldn't stop myself from wrapping my arms around his neck. It just felt so right to be with him...to love him...to be kissing him...

_Ponyboy._

The thought split my heart into and I pulled back away from Dallas, even though I didn't want to. He looked at me confused and sort of hurt. "What's wrong?" he asked. My eyes were like golf balls at the moment, my breathing was rapid, matching my heartbeat.

"Ponyboy!" I shouted, suddenly feeling like the biggest ass on Earth. Dallas' eyes got huge as well and he gasped loudly. He had one of those 'oh shit' looks on his face. "I gotta go, Dally, I'm really sorry!" He nodded, understanding this time, and I took off.

_You dumbass! What are you gonna tell him!?_ My mind screamed at me as I ran down the street, heading for Ponyboy's house. _I don't know but I gotta talk to him!_ I thought. I ran even faster when I reached his house, going straight through the front door. Usually I'd knock, but this time I _really_ needed to see him. Apperently, Darry and Soda were out for the day. I wondered if Ponyboy was, too. Hopefully not.

I didn't run when I went through the house to his room, not wanting to accidentally knock something over and get Pony in trouble. I got to his room and knocked on the door quietly, not wanting to wake him up if he was sleeping, which luckilly he wasn't. He smiled when he saw me. It was a kind of cute, day-dreamy kind of smile. I felt even more guilty for kissing Dally...

"Come on in." He said, taking my hand and pulling me in his room. Usually he'd leave the door open when we went in here and we'd just talk or somethin'. But this time he closed the door behind me. He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waiste, pulling me back into his arms. I fekt his body pressing up against mine, not a gap between us. "You know, Soda and Darry are gone.." He whispered into my ear, kissing my neck a little in between words. I shivered under his touch, closing my eyes. He nipped a little at my neck and I moaned quietly, unable to bite it back.

Ponyboy turned me around to face him and kissed me hard. He pushed his tounge into my mouth and explored the sides and everything. I moaned and bucked my hips up into his, feeling his hardening manhood. He pushed me back onto the bed and climbed on top of me, deepening the kiss. We'd never really gone this far. All we'd done was kiss a little, like, not with any tounge at all.

Suddenly he released my lips and traveled down to my neck, leaving little kisses and soft bites on the skin. He went lower and lower and lower, until he got down to my belt. He pulled away to undo it and pull it off, tossing it to the floor somewhere. Then he unbuttoned my jeans and unzipped them...with his...teeth...

My boxers came off next, and I could feel his breath on my most private of areas. Then, he took me into his mouth. It felt amazing. I groaned his name loudly, so loud that if Darry or Soda was there they'd hear me. But they weren't, so they didn't. Anyway..

Ponyboy was doing amazing things with his tounge. I couldn't stop moaning and gasping, it felt so good. Then he stopped. I wanted him to keep going, but he stopped and moved back up to be face-to face with me. "Why'd you stop?" I asked. He shrugged, giggled, and stood to take off his own pants. I was half excited half afraid of what was about to happen when he stood over me, in between my legs, his hardened member pressing against my entrance.

"Are you...sure?" I asked, breathing heavily.

"What is there to be unsure about?" He asked me in return.

"Well, I'm not sure if you..ya know..want this.."

"Yes I want this. I want you, Johnny." He said. Then he pushed himself into me without any further notice. One thought hit my mind.

_Dallas_.

* * *

A/N: Oh gawd!! What's gonna happen now?! O please review! 


	5. Hatred

**All I Need And More**

_Disclaimer: Yeah I don't own The Outsiders_

A/N: Oh my goosh. I could not come up with ANY ideas for this chapter at first! I was sitting there "...IDEA PLEASE!!!" and all, I was like, in Writers Block Central XD But then today I was on the bus and I was turning off my mp3 player, and for some reason the song "(I Hate) Everything About You" by Three Days Grace came up in my mind and I was like O.O DUDE!

Anyway, yeah, XD THANKS TO REVIEWERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

By the way HAPPY HALLOWEEN!! If you're reading this on Halloween that is. XD

* * *

Chapter Six

_Hatred_

_Dally's POV_

Once Johnny left, I felt like the biggest bastard ever.

I wasn't even thinking about Pony when I did it, I swear I wasn't. I was just so close to him, I couldn't believe it. And when he said he knew I didn't feel the same way about him, I couldn't just let him think that. I had to do something. I had to! So, I did the first thing that came to my mind, I kissed him. I kissed him and I liked it. I really can't describe how he tasted. He kind of tasted like...pepermint. It was weird. Not a bad kinda weird, just a...a weird kinda weird, ya know?

I knew after Johnny left that he was going to tell Pony about it, and I knew Pony would hate me, and I felt like shit, because believe it or not, I didn't really _hate_ Ponyboy. I was just a little mad because he had Johnny and I didn't. I was just jealous. And just the thought of Pony hating me and wantin me dead and stuff made me sick.

Don't get me wrong, I'm not a very loving guy, and I don't really care if ya hate me or not. But when it came to that, I did care. If Pony found out about it, he'd probably dumb Johnny, and then Johnny would be sad, and it would all be my fault for kissin' him in the first place.

Stressed out, I decided to lay down on the bed and go to sleep for a while. I figured sleep might help me get unwinded from the chaotic day I'd faced. Maybe I was actually asleep already and dreamin' the whole thing. I kinda hoped that wasn't true...

I lay down on my back with my right arm over my eyes. I was on top of the covers, since it was too warm to sleep under them. I tried to clear my mind of any thoughts, and luckily it worked. I fell asleep rather quickly.

My dream was horrible. I was all alone in a big white room, and there was this weird, sad-sounding music playing from out of nowhere. Suddenly all these shadows formed in the room and stuff, it was so weird. Then Johnny and Ponyboy appeared out of nowhere. Pony was pulling Johnny back far away from me, and Johnny was screaming at him to let him go. I started to go towards them to tell Pony to back the hell off, but every time I took a step forward, I went backward. It went on like that for what seemed like hours! Then, when I finally _did_ get to reach Johnny, he screamed at _me_, and told _me_ that he hated me, and never wanted to see me again, and that he never loved me and never would. I broke down and started crying in front of him and stuff, and I was begging him to give me a chance, and that I'd changed, and stuff, but he was just yelling "go die!" at me over and over and over. Ponyboy finally pulled out a gun and shot me. That's when I woke up in a cold sweat.

"Jesus..." I murmered, thankful the dream wasn't real. I don't think I woulda lived if Johnny hated me. I woulda killed myself the minute he said "I hate you". I rubbed my eyes and slung my legs over the side of the bed, sitting up and burrying my face in my hands. I never wanted to have that dream again. I heard someone come in and I looked up. Johnny was leaning against the door, breathing heavily and sweating like nothin' before. "Johnny? What the hell've you been doin'? You look like you just ran the mile or something!" I said. He looked at me. He had tears in his eyes. That's when I got concerned. I stood up and started to walk toward him.

"Johnnycakes, you oka--" he suddenly jumped into my arms and buried his face in my shoulder and started crying. "Johnny..." He was sobbing so hard he was shaking. I slowly wrapped my arms around him, pulling him closer to me. "Johnny, what's wrong..." He was just saying "I'm sorry" over and over and over again. It was making me so confused, I thought I hadn't woken up yet. It wasn't making sense, what was he sorry for? He was starting to choke on his own sobs and if he didn't calm down I might've had a dead guy in my arms. He cried like that for almost 10 minutes before he finally relaxed. I didn't say much, I just rubbed his back a little and told him to calm down. Once he stopped crying, we just kinda stood there, holding each other for a while. He was still shaking a little, and it was starting to worry me. What could be bothering him this bad?

"I...I'm so...sorry..." He weeped. "I...I'm fucking worthless!!"

That was the first time I'd ever heard him use that word. He'd said other curse words, but never "fuck". It just wasn't...Johnny-like. "Johnnycakes, you are not worthless!" I said. "Why would you say that...?"

He pushed himself away from me. "Cuz I'm a fucking worthless twit, and I got no point in living, and I hurt people all the time and I don't mean to but I do and I...I just..."

"Johnny I don't understand.."

"I kissed you, then I went off and had sex with Ponyboy!!" Right after he said it, he clamped his hands over his mouth. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped open wide. "You...weren't supposed to hear that..."

"YOU DID WHAT?!??!" I screamed.

"I-I'm sorry, Dally! Honest!" He reached out towards me, but I shoved him away.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" I shouted. Johnny looked really hurt, but at that moment, I didn't care. I didn't care if he started crying and I didn't care how bad I hurt him and I didn't care about him at all.

"Dally...I...I'm sorry..." Tears were starting to roll down his cheeks as he spoke. All the breaths he took in and exhaled were shaky. He looked like he was trying his hardest not to start bawling. "I..I was just...I don't know, I'm sorry! Just please don't hate me! I love you!"

"Don't say that to me!" I snapped. "Don't ever tell me that again! It's a lie, Johnny Cade! You're a fucking liar!" By that time, _I_ was in tears. I never expected myself to start breaking down in front of anyone. But - as I said earlier - I didn't care. My heart was broken. I couldn't feel anything but hatred. I didn't wanna say it, but I hated Johnny then. I hated him and everyone else. I hated him for having sex with Ponyboy. I hated Ponyboy for having sex with Johnny. I hated Two-Bit for getting me into this mess. I hated the Socs that beat me up in the street. I hated myself for ever loving Johnny. "Get away from me, Johnny." I said coldly.

Johnny glared at me, "Why are you mad at me? _You_ kissed _me_ when you knew I had a boyfriend!"

"Well you're the one who said you loved me!"

"Yeah but you KISSED me!"

"YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME!"

"I _DON'T_!!!"

We were silent after that. My heart was thumping so loud I could hear it in my ears. _I can't lose him,_ I thought, _Not now, not when I'm so close..._ "I'm sorry.." I said quietly. He didn't say anything. He didn't even move. His eyes were fixed on the ground. Suddenly he dashed out the door, and I seriously wondered if I'd ever see him again.

* * *

A/N: Sorry so short. I was pressed for time. Hehe haha Please review!!! XD 


	6. Worry

**All I Need And More**

_Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders._

**A/N: **Hehe, I finally got some ideas. Thanks to reviewers! I love reviews XD Oh yeah. Sorry it's so short.

* * *

Chapter Six

_Worry_

_Johnny's POV_

"I _DON'T_!!!" I screamed. The second the words left my mouth, I regretted it. I felt like a stupid prick. I just wanted to jump into his arms again, but I doubt I coulda got away with that after that little scene. I looked up from under my dark bangs to see him looking at me with tears in his eyes. I suddenly felt like a child again. I felt like a child that had cursed in front of his parents for the first time. But I'd done something much worse...

"I'm sorry.." he barely whispered. I didn't know whether to say it back or to say it's okay or to say I hate him or what. I knew I _didn't_ hate him...but I...I couldn't say I love you to him then. I couldn't even manage 'I'm sorry'. I couldn't say anything. I tried to, believe me. But my throat felt like sand paper, and my heart was thumping against my chest a million miles a minute. I knew I loved him, hell, I couldn't live without him. Why couldn't I just say it?

No, instead of saying anything to him, I turned and darted out the door like a bat out of hell. I left the house completely, even though it was _my_ house. _I'm leaving,_ I thought, _I'm leaving Tulsa and I'm never coming back!!_

"Johnny!!" I came to a halt and looked back behind me. Dallas had zipped out of the house and was running after me. Panicked, I started running again and picked up speed. It had started raining again and little drops of rain were piercing into my face as I ran. "Johnny!! Johnny, wait!!" Dallas cried out. I looked back. He was gaining on me.

"Leave me alone!!" I shouted, attempting to pick up speed. That wasn't the brightest thing to do, considering I tripped over my shoestring and landed face-down on the sidewalk. I woulda jumped up to start running again if it didn't feel like I busted my nose or something. In fact I looked down and saw blood on the sidewalk. "Nice...real nice..." I muttered before pushing myself up off the ground. I turned around and didn't see Dallas behind me anymore. _Maybe he gave up._ I thought.

I turned back around and screamed. Dallas was right in front of me. I started to turn around to take off, but Dallas grabbed my arm. "Johnny, I'm tired of you runnin'." He said coldly. "Now stand here and listen to me for once!"

"Shut up!" I shouted. "Leave me alone! I don't wanna see you!"

"Johnny! Just gimme a chance to explai--"

"NO!"

"I love you!"

I kept struggling to get away from him, but he kept his grip tight. I looked up at him and saw sincerety in his eyes. Sincerety, pain, and a buncha other emotions I couldn't read. "Just give me a chance to explain." _What do you have to explain about?_

"O...kay..." I started to struggle less, but Dallas kept his grip the same. I guess he figured if he let me go I'd just take off again.

"Johnny, you mean a lot to me." He said. "I ain't the kind to talk this mushy-mushy shit, but you do. You mean the world to me, Johnnycake. If I lost you...I don't know what I'd do." he paused, "I didn't mean to say all that stuff back there, I was just mad. I thought you used me or somethin'. I dunno if that's what ya meant to do, but I--"

"It's not." I cut him off. He looked at me weird. "I didn't mean to make you think that, honest, Dal. I...I love you. I would never use you.." I scooted a little closer to him. "Ponyboy, well, he's my boyfriend, yeah...if that's what you'd call it..." - I still wasn't sure - "but I think...scratch that...I _know_ I love you, Dallas. I may like Pony a lot but..." I didn't know what else to say, so I finished the sentence by kissing him softly. He moved his hands down to my waist and pulled me closer while I draped my arms around his shoulders and scooted as close to him as I could. The kiss ended and I rested my head on his shoulder. "I love you, Dallas."

"I love you, too Johnny."

A few moments passed like that, us silent, just...together. Until...

"JOHNNY, DALLAS, WHAT ARE YOU _DOING_?!?!?!"

* * *

**A/N: **O.O Oh crap! Wonder who that is?? Hehe. At least Dally and Johnny don't hate eachother!! Again, sorry so short. I can't type today. Haha. 


	7. Annoyance

**All I Need And More**

_Again I don't own The Outsiders_

**A/N:** Thanks to reviewers! v.v" I kinda made Dallas a little out of character in the last chapter - I realized that once I read it over. XD sorry about that. Hehe.

* * *

Chapter Seven

_Annoyance_

_Dally's POV_

I let go of Johnny, wondering why the fuck we were standing like that for so long, and noticed Ponyboy standing a few feet away, looking at us like we'd just murdered someone. I chuckled to myself. This all seemed juvinille now.

"What the hell were you two doing?!" Pony asked Johnny, grabbing his arm and pulling him away from me. I just laughed again.

"I..um..." Johnny obviously didn't know what to say. That happened to him a lot. He looked at me, pleading for me to help him somehow just by the look in his eyes. I just shrugged. _Sorry Johnnycake._

"Were you two kissing or something?!!" Pony shouted. Johnny looked down. I just kept my gaze on a stupid little squirrel running up and down a tree. It couldn't decide whether it wanted to go up or down. Up or down, up or down, up or down, up or down. "Dallas! Why don't you explain?" Pony snapped. I looked over at him.

"Huh? Explain what?" I asked. My trance on the squirrel made me kinda forget about what was going on. But the look on Johnny's face made me remember. "Oh, well, yeah."

"Yeah?" Pony repeated. I nodded. A confused look was plastered onto his face. "Whaddaya mean 'yeah'?"

I shrugged, "Just, yeah."

"So you _were_ kissing?" Pony asked. I looked at Johnny, whom had just about the same look on his face as Pony did.

I shrugged again, "Well, we _did_." Pony's eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped. Johnny looked down quickly, his greasy black hair covering his eyes. Ponyboy turned to Johnny with an angry look on his face. He grabbed Johnny up by his arm and started yelling at him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! You're going out with _me_!! _Not_ Dallas!" He shouted. I was starting to get annoyed. Johnny looked pretty freaked out. "You fucking _cheated_ on me! How _could_ you?! Johnny, I love you!"

"Ow, Pony, you're hurting me.." Johnny mumbled, trying to pull his arm out of Pony's tight grasp. This was really starting to get on my nerves. I balled my fists up and glared at Ponyboy.

"Well, how the fuck do you think I feel?!?" From the looks of Johnny's sudden expression change, Ponyboy tightened his grip.

"Alright, let him go." I said in a low voice. "I'm the one that kissed him now just let go of the kid."

Ponyboy didn't even look at me when he growled, "Make me."

"I will." I snapped.

"Try me." he countered, still not looking at me.

At that, I walked over and grabbed Ponyboy by the wrist, jerking him away from Johnny, then I stood in between them so he couldn't grab him again. "Oh, you're so gonna regret that." Ponyboy hissed.

I smirked a little, raising my eyebrow. "Try me." I guess he could tell I was kinda mocking him. So he balled his fist up and swung at me. The blow landed on my left cheek, and it hurt pretty bad - of course I would never admit that. He was about to swing again when I punched him as hard as I could in the gut. I was tempted to go on and kick the shit out of him, but I decided not to. Johnny gave me a dirty look.

"Hey, he swung at me first."

"Whatever..." Johnny muttered. He went over to help Ponyboy up. But when he extended his hand for Pony to grab, Pony just smacked it away.

"I hate you both." He said, getting up on his own, turning, and walking away.

"Pony I..." Johnny couldn't even finish his sentance - Pony cut him off simply by giving him the finger. "...I'm sorry..."

"Johnny, you ain't got nothin to be sorry for." I said, putting a hand on Johnny's shoulder.

"Don't touch me.." Johnny glared at me, shrugging my hand off of him.

I sighed and sat down on the sidewalk. I looked up at Johnny. He looked like he was about to cry. Catching my gaze, he shot me another glare. "What are you lookin' at?"

I chuckled, "A pretty damn angry Johnny Cade."

Johnny rolled his eyes and turned away from me, crossing his arms. I smirked and got up, draping an arm around his shoulders, "Aww c'mon Johnny. You know he was askin' for it!" Johnny didn't reply, but he didn't push my arm off of him, so I knew he was okay.

* * *

**A/N:** Again - short. Sowwy!! XD


	8. Amusement

**All I Need And More**

_Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders, I only own Sammy! Haha._

**A/N:** Hey peoples!! I woulda updated sooner, but my buddie Courtney was over, so I didn't get a chance. XD I love the reviews I got! Thanks! Hehe. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Eight

_Amusement_

_Johnny's POV_

Dallas was right of course - I knew Ponyboy had it coming. But I felt like being an ass and pretending to be mad at Dallas so I didn't reply. Come to think of it I shoulda pushed his arm away to give it some extra spice, but then again, that could've started a fight or something. Instead I just rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. He laughed a little and gave me a little sqeeze. "You'll get over it."

I looked up at him in shock, not expecting him to say that. He looked at me and laughed even more. "I knew you weren't mad."

"Oh what makes you think that?" I asked, scooting a little further away from him and raising one eyebrow.

"Because one - you didn't shove my arm away when I hugged you. Two - you looked up at me like 'whoa what?!' when I said you'd get over it." He smirked. I glared up at him.

"Jackass." I turned and started to walk away, wondering just how far I could go with this. It was getting a little amusing. I heard Dallas start to follow me and smiled to myself.

"I'm right, ain't I? You're not really mad, are you?" He questioned, catching up to me and draping his arm around my shoulders again. This time I did shrug it off. He was persistant so he wrapped an arm around my waist. I shuddered a little.

"Again, what makes you think that?" I muttered, not even looking up at Dallas.

And even though I wasn't looking at him I could tell he was smirking when he said, "Because I just know."

I glanced up at him and yup, he had a cocky little smirk pasted on his face. I rolled my eyes, but allowed a little smile to form on my lips. "You know me too well then." He chuckled and pulled his arm away from me, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"It's gettin dark." He said, looking up at the sky. I looked up as well. It was getting dark all right. The sun was setting, casting a buncha colors across the sky. Looking at the show of colors made me think of Pony - since he loved sunsets so much and all. I quickly shoved all thoughts of him outta my mind and looked over at Dallas. I blushed when I saw that he was looking at me, too.

"What?" I asked, turning away quickly.

"Nothin." He replied, putting his arm back around me. "Hey, you wanna stay at my place tonight or what? I got a new appartment. It's not as messy and cramped as the last one."

I shrugged, "Sure I guess. Beats stayin' at my place. I think my folks are back now." They'd been out of town for about a week. "Do you have an extra bed I could sleep in?" I asked.

Dallas nodded, "Sure do."

With that, we continued on down the street. There was a light breeze, making my hair blow around a little. I shivered and wrapped my arms around myself. Man that breeze might've been light but it sure was cold. I guess Dallas could tell...I mean he did have his arm around me, so he probably felt me shiver. "You cold, Johnnycakes?" he asked.

"Not really. Just a little." I said. Dallas wasn't convinced. He took off his thick jean jacket he was wearing - almost identical to mine - and handed to me. "I'm fine, Dally, really..." I insisted. Dallas shook his head and pushed the jacket into my arms. "But won't you get cold?"

"Nah, the cold don't bother me." He replied with a crooked grin. I shrugged and pulled the jacket on. It was really big on me, but boy was it warm. It felt like it had its own heating system. It almost felt like there _was_ no breeze. Although it was nothing compared to having his arm around me like it was.

We got to Dallas' appartment in less than 20 minutes. There really wasn't that much conversation between us. I'm not sure why - there really wasn't too much to say.

The appartment building wasn't much but it was something. It wasn't quite as dumpy and trashy-looking as his old appartment had been, but it wasn't exactly beautiful. _At least it's somethin..._ I thought.

We walked in and I was blown away. The outside was _nothing_ compared to the inside. In the lobby, there was fancy looking furniture and a dark maroon carpet. The walls were a cream color and there were little pictures of buildings and resturants hanging on them. Small plants were hanging from the ceiling. I was shocked that Dallas could _afford_ to stay here. But when I saw who worked there I understood completely.

"Hey Dally, whatcha doin back so early?" it was Sammy Keg - one of Dally's old friends. He looked at me and gave a slightly crooked smile that looked a lot like Dally's. "Hey Johnny."

"Eh, I don't feel like stayin' out late tonight. Figured I might as well get some sleep or somethin'." Dallas replied.

"Kay, well, remember, the boss-man'll kill me if he finds out I'm lettin' you stay here on the house..." Sammy said in a quiet voice, "So I hate to say this Dal but you gotta beat it when he comes around in a couple days."

Dallas rolled his eyes, "I swear I hate that man. Don't worry Sammy-boy, I'll be outta here in time."

Sammy smiled and gave us a little wave as we headed up the stairs to Dallas' room. He pulled a small key outta his pocket and opened the door with it. His room didn't look all that bad either. The carpets were the same deep maroon as in the lobby, the walls were the same creamy color, and there was a window that gave you a nice view of Tulsa. I noticed something though - there was just one bed. Puzzled, I glanced around the room. "Hey Dal, where's the other bed?" I asked.

Dallas chuckled a little. "Johnnycakes, you're sleepin' with me."

I blinked a couple times before it sunk in and I shrugged. "Okay." I moved to sit down on the bed. It was comfortable - not too soft and not too stiff. I knew I'd get a good night's sleep on that bed. I thought about this one night I spent over at Pony's house. His bed was really soft, so soft it formed to my body shape. I liked it and all but it wasn't that comfortable. And it was cold. The only thing that kept me warm in that bed was Ponyboy's arms around me...

I shook my head to clear all the thoughts of him out before noticing that Dallas was trying to get my attention. "You okay, Johnny?" I nodded. "Alright well are you gonna sleep above the covers or under? I'd sleep under - it's a lot warmer that way."

"Yeah. Under." I said, still half-way zoned out. I pulled back the covers and slid under them, pulling the quilt up to my chin and rolling over on my side. Dallas turned the lights off and laid down, wrapping his arm around me. I felt butterflies in my stomach again and I scooted back closer to him. "Night Dally." I whispered.

"Night Johnnycakes." He said back, planting a light kiss on the back of my neck.

"Love you.." I said even quieter, not thinking he heard me.

But then there was an almost silent whisper in my ear, "Love you too."

* * *

**A/N:** Hehe, how sweet. XD Hope you enjoyed! 


	9. Impossible

**All I Need And More**

_Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders, I only own my original characters._

**A/N:** Hehe, I'm loving the reviews I'm getting!! XD I hope you enjoy this chappy!

* * *

Chapter Nine

_Impossible_

_Dally's POV_

Johnny fell asleep pretty fast. He was really cute when he slept. I couldn't really see him then, but I'd seen him before. Most of the time he looked so relaxed, like when he slept, he could sleep forever without a care in the world. I stroked the side of his face a little before settling in the bed, closing my eyes and trying to get to sleep.

_You know it won't last._

I shot up in bed and looked around. I knew I'd heard a voice somewhere. "Who's in here?!" I asked. There was no reply. _I'm in your head, stupid!_ I kinda felt like an idiot when I realized it was just a voice in my head. But my eyes widened. In my head? _I'm going insane!!!!_ I thought, panicking.

_No you're not, idiot. I'm your fucking consience _(A/N: SP?)_!! Everyone has one. Jeez._ I cocked an eyebrow and sat up, leaning against the wall. _Well then what are you talking about?_ I asked the voice - my consience. I heard something that resembled a chuckle. _You know what I was talking about. You and Johnny, you'll never last. You aren't a lover, Dallas. Johnny is. Johnny is innocent, and you are a fucking danger to him. Johnny is soft, loving, caring, he loves you, and you, you don't love anything but yourself._

"I love him..." I whispered. _Ah, now you are talking to yourself._ "Shut up..." _I will never shut up, Dallas. You two won't last. Get over it!_ "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!" _I'm a part of you, I'll never get out._

"Dallas?" this voice was not in my head. I looked over to see that my screaming at the voice must've woken Johnny up, for he was looking at me sleepily. He looked so cute, all tired looking and stuff. "You okay?" He asked, turning to face me and draping his arm around my waist and snuggling up to me. I nodded absent mindedly and rubbed my eyes. The voice was gone for then - hopefully forever. "What were you yellin' about?" Johnny asked.

"Oh, just some damned nightmare." I muttered, putting an arm around his shoulders and pulling him closer to me. "Johnny, promise me you won't leave me."

Johnny looked up at me in shock, as if he never ever expected me to say something like thta. Really, I could hardly believe I was saying it, me being all tuff and shit. But I guess everybody has there soft spots, and Johnny had ahold of mine like a hand granade. "Uhh...are you sure you're feelin' okay?" He asked. I rolled my eyes,

"I'm feelin fine Johnny. I just don't wanna..." I paused. "I don't wanna...lose you, ya know?"

"Don't worry, Dal," He said, snuggling even closer to me - if that was _possible_. "I ain't gonna leave you no time soon." He gulped, "I'm kinda worried you'll find someone...better...than me..."

I shook my head, "Impossible." After that there was a short silence.

"Damn I'm tired..." Johnny muttered - obviously trying to change the subject.

"Then go back to sleep." I said with a chuckle.

"M'kay." He yawned. "Love you Dal."

"Love you too." I said, closing my eyes and sliding back down into the bed. Johnny cuddled up real close to me before he went to sleep. Fortunately, I fell asleep this time, about the same time he did. It was a deep, dreamless sleep. I felt like I'd never wake up.

Until, that is, someone tickled the fuck out of me until I opened my eyes. "What?!?!?" I yelled, flailing my arms at whoever was tickling me. I opened my eyes a little to see Johnny standing above me, laughing a little. "Dammit, Johnny!" I snapped, grouchy because it was morning. His smile faded into an aplologetic look and I felt a pang of guilt. So, I decided to back myself up with a half-assed smirk, "You're not playing fair!" With that, I full-on tackled him to the ground, tickling the shit out of him.

"Dally!! Not faiiiirrrrr!!!" He giggled, trying to grab my ribs.

"It is too fair!!"

"No it's not!!"

Suddenly, he grabbed my side in the right place, making me squeak a little and roll over onto my back. Johnny quickly straddled my waist and pinned my arms above my head. "What the hell was _that_ about?" he laughed - referring to the squeak.

"Shut up!!" I smiled, sticking my tongue out at him. I realized I was happier than I had been in a long time when I was with him. He made me...not myself. I wasn't capable of being un-loving towards him. It was impossible.

Impossible.

About that time I finally took in how Johnny was sitting on me. And how he had my arms pinned above my head. My eyelids suddenly got heavy with lust. I felt a rush of need for him at that moment. I guess he realized it - coughcough - because he leaned down and pressed his lips against mine in a passionate kiss. He spread his lips a little, and I slid my tongue into his mouth. He moaned quietly and ground his hips against mine, making my "little problem" a LOT worse.

As soon as the kiss ended, Johnny attatched himself to my neck by way of mouth. I bit back a moan and tilted my head back a little. I opened my eyes the slightest bit to see the door opening a little. "Shit!" I gasped pushing Johnny off of me despite my desperate wanting him to stay there. Johnny looked hurt, so I gave him a peck on the cheek before Sammy poked his head in.

"Hey guys I--why are you on the floor?" He asked. Me and Johnny exchanged looks before shrugging. Sammy shook his head and laughed, "I probably don't wanna know. Anyway, the boss-man's supposed to be here around 4, so be outta here by then, kay?"

"M'kay." I replied.

With that, Sammy shut the door and left. I put my arm around Johnny and sighed, "Looks like I'mma be back on the streets."

Johnny shook his head, "Not necisarilly..." he paused, "...you could stay with...me?"

I chuckled, "Johnny, your folks'll kill you if you bring me there."

"Well they can deal with it." he said bravely.

"Nah, I think I'll just crash at Two-Bit's or somethin."

"Kay."

I looked at the clock. It was only 11, but I felt like gettin out and maybe even goin somewhere. I stood up and pulled on my jacket, "Let's go, Johnnycake."

* * *

**A/N:** I will leave it at here XD lol hope you liked!! 


	10. Confrontation

**All I Need And More**

_Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders!_

**A/N:** Jeez, it's been a while since I've updated!! Sorry, guys!! I've been kinda tied up with stuff. We've been doing a lot more in school and the LAST thing I need is to fail any classes! And we have a dance coming up and shit, and I'm having troubles with the person I'm dating at the moment...so yeah. Sorry!! Hope this chapter makes up for it! XD"

* * *

Chapter Ten

_Confrontation_

_Johnny's POV_

"Go where?!" I asked as he pulled me out the door into the hotel hallway and down the stairs. When we passed Sammy, he released my hand, but stayed close to me. I was confused, Dally usually didn't act that way.

"Go where???" I asked again, stopping dead in my tracks when we got outside. "I'm not going anywhere till you tell me where we're going!"

Dallas turned around and glared at me, "Dammit Johnny, just c'mon, it's a surprise!"

"I don't like surprises..." I muttered, folding my arms across my chest.

"Well you'll like this one, now c'mon, buddie!"

"But Da--"

"Let's go!" Dallas grabbed my arm again, pulling me off toward the movie house, even though it was only 11. The movie house wasn't even _open_ at that time in the morning. I couldn't help but wonder what the hell Dallas was planning. He couldn't possibly think it would be open. Nevertheless, he took me to the door and stopped.

"Now what, genius? The movie house is closed!" I snapped. He gave me a 'duh' kind of look before grabbing my hand once more and pulling me behind the theater. A thousand thoughts were running through my mind: _is he gonna kill me? Rape me? Attack me? Kill me?!?!!_ I almost smacked myself for thinking those things, but every creepy movie about going behind a big building was replaying through my mind. We passed by another door, one I'd never seen before - _maybe because I'd never been behind the movie house?­_. We kept on going until we reached _another_ door, which happened to have a small wedge stuck in it to keep it from shutting and locking. Dallas pulled on the doorknob, opening the door and pushing me in. I thought he was going to lock me in and leave me there, and I almost started freaking out, but felt kinda foolish when he walked in, too and wedged the door shut again. "What was the point of this?" I asked in a whisper. It was pitch black in there. Pitch black and cold. I started to shiver.

"Well," Dally began, pressing his body against mine and pinning me against a wall. "Now we're alone and stuff." Before I knew it, his lips were locked in mine in a passionate kiss. I moaned quietly and pressed my hips up against his, tangling my hands in his hair. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer - if that was even possible! Despite the coldness, he was warm. So warm he almost took away all the cold of the room.

Pretty soon his tongue was sliding along my bottom lip and I eagerly opened my mouth for him to explore. I whimpered and shut my eyes tight, pushing my hips even closer to his. I heard a quiet moan escape his lips and I felt a little flip in my gut knowing I was the one that caused it.

He suddenly pulled away from my lips and attatched his mouth to my neck. I groaned his name and tilted my head back to give him more access. He thrust his hips down into mine and I gasped, not expecting that.

"Dallas..." I moaned. He bit down on my neck and I bit down on my lip - causing it to bleed. I felt something warm run down my neck and figured Dallas had made my neck bleed as well. _Well at least I match!_ I thought with a tiny grin.

I opened my eyes a little, even though they were heavy, and saw a tiny stream of light coming from the other side of the room. "Dally, stop!" I whispered. He looked up at me weird and I put my finger over my lips, indicating for him to keep his mouth shut. A shadowy figure entered the room and I pressed myself up against the wall as close as could be, but my attempts were useless when the person turned the lights on.

Can you imagine how shocked _I_ was when I saw Darry Curtis standing there?

"What the hell is going on in here?!" He shouted. Dallas pulled back, standing with his back to me, facing Darry. "Dallas? Johnny? What were you two...doing!?"

"I-I can explain, Darry.." I muttered.

"Well, please do!!" He didn't really sound MAD, just surprised. I was relieved for that.

Slowly and clearly, I explained to him about me and Dally ending up together - even though Dally was giving me looks like 'what the fuck are you saying?! are you nuts?!' - and the fight between me and Pony - I was even scared about that - and all. Darry really didn't seem that mad about too much of it, just a little confused about the fight between me and Pony. I always woulda thought of Darry as the type that would kick our asses for this shit, but apperently not.

Boy was I glad too.

* * *

**AN: **Short I know but I'm really tired xD sorry for the long wait, too! Hehe. I'm not too proud with this chapter, so I'll do better on the next one V.V" lol 


End file.
